peach_dream_starfandomcom-20200215-history
Take Me Higher (PDS Ver.)
Take Me Higher (PDS Ver.) is a PeachDreamStar version of the song Take Me Higher. Lyrics credit to the staff of Aikatsu! Wiki for the lyrics! Thank you!. Full ver. Rōmaji= Tri-Star Take Higher Triangle Star Higher Try Star Take Higher Tri-Star Continue Try I know, I know, I know You love me, Baby I know You want to touch me free Maybe We'll go to where I dream ikiru no wo aishiteru Chance muda ni shinaide ikiru no wo aishiteru Try Star Take Higher Triangle Star Higher Tri-Star Take Higher Tri-Star Continue Try Tri-Star Take Higher |-| Kanji= Try Star Take Higher Triangle Star Higher Tri-Star Take Higher Triangle Star Higher Try Star Take Higher Tri-Star Continue Try きみの眼に 私を灼きつけたい 譲らない 求めるものはすべて 奪いとる ファム・ファタルの引力 I know, I know, I know You love me, Baby 灼熱の空 真昼でもきみを みつめてる星 フレアの光は ゆらめいているドレスのようでしょ? I know You want to touch me free 絶望に彷徨って真っ暗で孤独でいると思わないで ここは ハートが目覚めて 花咲いて リスペクトしあう場所 どこか大胆なところが好きだから チャンス無駄にしないで どうぞ もっと近づいて Please Take Me Higher 抱きしめて 踊りましょう どんな惑星だって ひとりぼっちで 輝けるわけじゃない 運命を感じてるレベルから 宿命の領域へ進みたい 透明になるくらいの情熱 Maybe We'll go to where I dream つかめそうで逃げそうで 試せば とけそうに この夢 熟してる きみと永遠に消えない伝説の主人公 演じたい たとえ何度でも生まれかわったって 憧れてしまうでしょう もしも天国のなかで遊んでも 退屈に思うはず けして完結しない欲望のなかで 生きるのを愛してる Try Star Take Higher Tri-Star Take Higher ここは ハートが目覚めて 花咲いて リスペクトしあう場所 どこか大胆なところが好きだから チャンス無駄にしないで きみと永遠に消えない伝説の主人公 演じたい たとえ何度でも生まれかわったって 憧れてしまうでしょう もしも天国のなかで遊んでも 退屈に思うはず けして完結しない欲望のなかで 生きるのを愛してる Try Star Take Higher Triangle Star Higher Tri-Star Take Higher Tri-Star Continue Try Tri-Star Take Higher |-| English= Try Star Take Higher Triangle Star Higher Tri-Star Take Higher Triangle Star Higher Try Star Take Higher Tri-Star Continue Try I want to be the one burning in your memories Compelling you to forever seek and desire Me, the femme fatale who plundered your entirety I know, I know, I know you love me, baby Even as the sky burns in the midday sun your Gaze is directed at me, with my star-like flaring Dress that shines as if it's been set aflame, wouldn't you agree? I know you want to touch me free So don't ever think you're alone, wandering in total darkness as if in forlorn despair For this is where the flowers bloom and my heart awakens, A place where respect is everywhere This a marvelous place where ambition takes flight, So make good use of this chance Yes, don't stop approaching me and please take me higher Hold me closer then take my hand and dance And no matter what planet we're alone on We'll continue to shine, always From this level I can feel fate tugging at us Urging us to move forward to the future where The extent of our passion becomes evident so Maybe we'll go to where I dream Whether you seize it, let it go, or vanish as you act upon it This dream will flourish throughout time May the role of the legendary hero I play with you be eternal, and never vanish So no matter how many times we're reborn and changed I'll remain the one you admire So should you become bored of your escapades in heaven, all you need to do is think about me And never will that passion be extinguished, our love will continue to live on Try Star Take Higher Tri-Star Take Higher For this is where the flowers bloom and my heart awakens, A place where respect is everywhere This a marvelous place where ambition takes flight, So make good use of this chance May the role of the legendary hero I play with you be eternal, and never vanish So no matter how many times we're reborn and changed I'll remain the one you admire So should you become bored of your escapades in heaven, all you need to do is think about me And never will that passion be extinguished, our love will continue to live on Try Star Take Higher Triangle Star Higher Tri-Star Take Higher Tri-Star Continue Try Tri-Star Take Higher Category:PeachDreamStar Category:PeachDreamStar Songs Category:Aikatsu Songs Category:Songs